Italien
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Italia admiraba a su Duce, de verdad que lo hacía. Pero Romano no quería comprenderlo, y los demás sólo obstaculizaban su progreso. Al menos, contaba con el apoyo de su amado Alemania... así, creía, no había nada que temer. Hasta que el tiempo le demostró que estaba equivocado, y que su hermano y su amor siempre quisieron protegerlo. Ligero GerIta.


Warning: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.

"Me niego a seguir formando parte de esta ridícula guerra"

Aquellas palabras me pillaron por sorpresa. Intenté avistar algún signo que pudiera indicarme que esto debía ser una broma, de pésimo gusto, pero una broma. Sin embargo, la cara anormalmente calmada de mi hermano solo me condujo a confirmar su seriedad frente a este asunto. Desde el comienzo, era evidente su desagrado hacia Alemania y esta guerra, y no podía culparlo…nos conducía irremediablemente al desastre. Miro la gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal, e intento por primera vez, reflexionar sobre su decisión. Él suspira irritado, su poca paciencia le conduce a fruncir el ceño como acostumbra y golpear con el puño la mesa.

"¡¿Es que aún no lo comprendes, idiota? ¡¿Por qué cojones seguimos luchando, cuando es evidente de que esto está perdido? Nuestro líder es un incompetente, nuestro ejército ya ha sufrido de suficientes bajas por una causa que en un principio, NUNCA fue nuestra. ¡Ese estúpido macho patatas y su loco jefe solo nos ha traído desgracia!

"CALLATE" grité, mi cuerpo sacudiéndose de rabia. Lo miro a los ojos, y mantenemos ambos la cabeza alta, negándonos a mostrar una sola prueba de cobardía. Abro la ventana, y dejo que el aire desordene mi cabello y mande a volar todos los papeles sobre el escritorio "No consiste en si ganamos o perdemos…debo permanecer junto a Alemania, ¿entiendes? No lo abandonaré por mucho que las cosas se pongan mal"

"¡Ya están mal!" me cortó, haciendo una mueca "Si no vas a atender a razones, me marcho" se da media vuelta, y su rostro se suaviza un poco mientras se detiene para abrir la puerta "Veneciano…desde ahora, quiero que sepas que todas las decisiones que tome buscan nuestro bien. El bienestar de Italia, y si tengo que actuar contra ti para salvarte, lo haré"

Observé como cerraba la puerta al salir. Mis piernas se volvieron débiles, y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. Agarré la silla y me dejé caer sobre ella, soltando todos los sentimientos que mantenía guardados dentro de mí. Las lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos y mi mente daba mil vueltas a cada uno de los acontecimientos transcurridos en estos días. Llevábamos aproximadamente 5 años de contienda, y su fin no debía estar ya muy lejos. Los apoyos recibidos al comienzo del gobierno del _duce_ se retiraban conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Nos quedábamos solos. Desearía que Alemania estuviera a mi lado en este momento, animándome, repitiendo sin cesar que no había motivos por los que tener miedo, que permaneceríamos juntos, que mi hermano rectificaría y que ganaríamos. Una utopía…tenía muy claro de que eso no ocurriría. Sequé mis ojos llorosos, ahora rojos y apagados, y observé como el cielo se despejaba. Entonces me di cuenta…la lluvia terminaba, solo para dar paso a un cielo carente de estrellas.

_12 de Septiembre de 1943_

Pietro Badoglio sustituyó al _duce _como jefe de gobierno, nombrado por el monarca Víctor Manuel III. Para demostrar el nuevo aire que se respiraba en la política italiana, firmó su rendición frente a las tropas aliadas que desde hace tiempo habían conquistado el Sur de Italia. Romano no solo me había traicionado, sino que pocos días después de este armisticio le declaró la guerra a Alemania, y con el fin de evitar problemas innecesarios, Mussolini fue enviado a la prisión de la estación de invierno de Sasso, y por ente, yo con él.

A menudo, debía oír como mi líder, porque lo seguía considerando como tal, desvariaba, repitiendo con insistencia que saldríamos, y que volvería a resurgir la bella Italia Fascista que _juntos _habíamos creado. Yo, por el contrario, no estaba tan convencido. Me aterrorizaba la frialdad de la celda, las miradas heladas de los guardias, y la duda de si quizás terminaría mi existencia aquí. En otros momentos, me escondía tras los recuerdos, imaginando que aún me encontraba en casa de Alemania, escuchando sus órdenes y soportando sus fatigosos entrenamientos, escuchando su voz suavizarse cuando se dirige a mí, como cuando una madre regaña a su hijo con ternura o lo reconforta. La cálida cama que compartimos, aunque él nunca note cuando me cuelo en ella, y me siento acompañado y relajado…seguro, llamando a todo ese lugar nuestro hogar. Cuando abro los ojos, todo ello desaparece, y me hallo nuevamente en la celda, admirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, negándome a llorar, porque si lo hacía, el _duce_ se cabrearía conmigo, alegando que una nación jamás debía mostrar debilidad, y abrazo mis piernas para esconderme del mundo. Ese era el día a día en este sitio…

Por alguna razón, oímos revuelo a las afueras, disparos lejanos y extraños. Las voces se confunden con el ruido y los gritos. El miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo, y con la mirada busco el mejor lugar para esconderme. Mi jefe simplemente espera sentado a lo que tenga que pasar, esperanzado de haber recuperado apoyos, de que sus tropas y partidarios vengan a por él a restaurar todo lo que creó. Repentinos pasos acelerados son escuchados a lo lejos, acercándose con determinación. La celda es abierta con brusquedad, y tapo mi cara encogido y aterrorizado.

"¡Mi Duce, el Führer me envía para liberaros! ¡Sois libre!"

Levanto la cabeza lentamente, atónito. Observo detenidamente al hombre de uniforme alemán de la SS, incrédulo al igual que mi líder. Sin embargo, mi mente queda en blanco al notar otra persona tras él. Mi mirada choca con la de unos profundos ojos azul cielo, observándome con seriedad, alivio y…cariño. Cuando compruebo que el oficial alemán y el duce se encuentran lo suficientemente alejados de nosotros, corro a sus brazos, soltando todas las emociones que me embargaban y agobiaban, soltando las lágrimas que me habían obligado a guardar. Él me abraza, estrechándome fuertemente en sus brazos, visiblemente incómodo y sonrojado, pero feliz. Me acaricia el pelo, y murmura suaves palabras en su idioma, y yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa: hoy tendríamos pasta para cenar, en nuestro hogar, y lo más importante, juntos.

_Enero de 1944_

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Alemania, tanto al duce como a mí se nos impuso una guardia permanente con el objetivo de mantenernos a salvo y vigilados. Mussolini se había reunido con aquel hombre del bigote, quien le otorgó seguridad y lo instaló en Saló, fundando la República Social Italiana. Yo mientras tanto, seguiría al lado de Alemania, a salvo, aunque él se marchaba en muchos momentos, ocupado entre las reuniones con el gabinete de gobierno de su jefe y las batallas. De vez en cuando llamo al duce, y me temo que si continua de esta forma perderá la cordura. En verdad cree que todo resurgirá, que volverá al poder de Italia. Por mucho que apoye a la victoria alemana, hay cosas que son evidentes…no hay esperanza de ganar la contienda.

Suspiro, y continuo cocinando la deliciosa pasta que hago para cenar. Alemania no debería tardar mucho en llegar, y como sabía que vendría cansado y hambriento, me había ocupado de dejar la casa totalmente limpia y ordenada, además de que había echado algunas salchichas troceadas de esas que tanto le gustan con nombre raro e impronunciable. Reí ante este hecho, y escucho la puerta abrirse. Corro hacia la entrada para recibirlo y él sonríe ligeramente y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Ve~ ¿Qué tal el día?"

Su cara se torna nerviosa, sacude la cabeza y me mira fijamente. Evade mi pregunta con otra, y resignado lo conduzco a la cocina para servirle la cena. Se queda mirándola pensando, con una triste sonrisa. Me coloco enfrente de él y empezamos a comer.

"Italia…quiero que vuelvas con tu hermano"

Sus palabras me descolocaron, y abandoné el tenedor sobre el plato confundido y agobiado. Le pregunto por qué, si se ha cansado de mí, si soy una molestia. Él únicamente se levanta, con el plato aún perfecto, sin haber probado nada.

"…el Führer y otros apoyos de Mussolini le han presionado para…ejecutar a su yerno" me mira a los ojos mientras mi voz se apaga ante la noticia "Lo han matado hoy, por traidor" coloca una mano sobre mi hombro "Para nosotros las cosas tampoco están bien…los aliados se mantienen fuertes y avanzan, la guerra ya no tiene sentido pero preferimos seguir luchando por nuestros ideales. No tiene sentido que permanezcas en este bando. Vuelve a casa…colabora con tu hermano, tu familia, vete" se agacha sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y determinado, me besa. Como buen italiano, reacciono, y correspondo el beso intentando trasmitir todos los sentimientos que guardaba dirigidos a él, aliviado y dolido por su insistencia en alejarme. Se separa lentamente, y susurra en mi oído con voz apagada "ponte a salvo, o nunca te lo perdonaré. Es una orden, soldado"

_Abril de 1945_

El siguiente año había sido horrible, lleno de inquietudes y nerviosismo, con el cercano fin de la guerra. Los alemanes estaban cerca de firmar su rendición, lo que me causaba mucha angustia por lo que pudiera pasarle a Alemania. Si algo sabía, la locura de los gobernantes siempre acababa pasando factura a la nación. Cuando regresé a casa, me sentía vacío, inútil, y totalmente engañado por Mussolini. En verdad creía que, siendo un país tan débil, con él podría haber sido más fuerte y noble, como una vez lo fue el Abuelo Roma. Había despertado de un sueño. Romano me acogió sin dudarlo un segundo, lleno de regocijo aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, y me golpeó con suavidad en la cabeza, feliz de que por primera vez después de todo entraba en razón y me alejaba del _bastardo nazi. _Me aguanté las ganas de responderle de que era a él a quien debía agradecerle que estuviera aquí. Luchar contra Alemania del lado de los aliados me atormentaba, pero acaté su orden como él deseaba que hiciera.

Llegó el día en que lo apresaron, pocos días después de que su líder loco se suicidara y se rindieran. Su cuerpo, lleno de heridas de guerra, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y había perdido ese orgulloso porte con la cabeza bien alta al caminar que siempre había admirado. Solo al verme, se le iluminaron un poco los ojos y sonrió, sin parar su camino. Yo quería correr a él, cuidarlo, decirle que lo amaba…sin embargo mi hermano retuvo mi brazo, y sacudió la cabeza. Comprendí que no era el momento. Días más tarde recibimos la noticia de que Mussolini y su amante habían sido ejecutados, y que pedían permiso para colgar sus cuerpos en Milán a la vista de todo el mundo para humillarlos. Romano aceptó enseguida, yo me negué a verlo. Nada justificaba este tipo de actos, y yo aún respetaba la memoria de ese grandioso hombre, que vino de la misma manera en la que se había marchado, como una inesperada sorpresa.

"¡Alemania, Alemania!"

Se gira extrañado, solo para comprobar cómo un pequeño italiano se le echa encima repentinamente casi tirándolo al suelo. Suspira y lo mira sonrojado y enojado.

"¡Italia! ¡No ves que podrías habernos provocado un accidente tirándote así!" le contesta severamente.

"Ve~ Alemania es muy exagerado" se abraza fuertemente y esconde la cabeza en su pecho "además, confío mucho en Alemania y sé que él nunca me dejaría caer al suelo ve~" Sonríe con ingenuidad, y el otro no puede resoplar y devolverle el mismo gesto mientras le toma la mano. Le besa en la frente y el italiano aprovecha para pasar la otra mano suelta a su cuello y empujarlo para darle un largo y tierno beso en los labios. "¿Preparado?"

Observa a su compañero con detenimiento y no puede sino esbozar una dulce sonrisa, de aquellas que solo van destinadas a él, y que nadie jamás salvo él sabrán cuan bellas (y _sexys_)llegan a ser. Sin soltarse, caminan por las abarrotadas calles de Berlín, dirigiéndose a un punto en concreto, donde a través de un muro, se extiende el siguiente paso de su historia…

"¡EY, West! ¿Echaste de menos a tu awesome hermano mayor? Kesesesese"

Caía la última barrera que les unía al pasado. Ahora tan solo quedaba caminar con el pensamiento de avanzar hacia el futuro que se extendía para ellos, más incierto, pero también más brillante, porque por muy mal que pudiera presentárseles una situación, siempre se tendría en uno al otro…apoyándose.

-Fin-


End file.
